


Deep Dive

by ZeroInvador



Series: Treacherous Waters [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Atlantic tracer, F/F, Lena trying to fit in, Mermaids, She's Trying Her Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: In which Lena tries too hard to fit in with the mermaids.





	Deep Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, Nox, who deserves some brownies honestly

“No peeking!” Lena giggled from the other side of the room.

 

Amélie rolled her eyes and spun around, turning her attention towards the small desk in Lena’s cramped cabin. She trailed her fingers over the smooth wooden desk, fingertips tracing over the edges of  yellowing parchment that lay strewn over the surface. She flicked a few pages out of the way, her eyes landing on the blueprints of her last gift from Lena.

 

She smiled fondly at the careful planning and notes Lena had written down. It was clear how much effort Lena went through to make her presents, which made them all the more special.

 

Quiet rustling behind her and a finger tapping on her shoulder signalled her to turn around.

 

She wasn’t really sure what to expect, but what she saw wasn’t it.

 

Lea stood before her, hair dyed a bright blue and raked back against her scalp with a small golden crown holding it in place. A thin white light hung from her head, flooding the room with pleasant glow. Gold and blue triangular earrings dangled from her ears. Blue goggles covered her eyes, and a pale blue lipstick painted her lips.

 

Amélie slowly glanced down at her… outfit, which consisted of mostly pale lilac overalls with a gold trim, cut into a more fitting shape with added material on the shoulders. A darker blue material hugged her ribs and the sides of her thighs, outlined in more golden trim. The accelerator on Lena’s chest was replaced for a blue sundial shell substitute, which glowed softly under the casing. Three blue scallop shells lined the bottom of it. Bulky blue and gold gauntlets covered her forearms, and dark blue gloves blended into a lighter blue closer to her fingers.

 

The mermaid looked down further, eyes narrowing at the footwear on Lena’s feet.

 

Flippers.

 

“What… are _those_ , Lena?” she asked, pointing towards Lena’s feet. Her nose wrinkled as Lena lifted a single flipper before slapping it back down with a loud _schlap._

 

“My flippers!” Lena smiled confidently, like it was the most obvious answer. “What’d you think?” she twirled slowly, giving the mermaid a show. “Here’s hoping Angie doesn’t mind that I stole- uh... _borrowed_ some of her clothes and makeup for this,” she added nervously.

 

Amélie gave her another quick once over, her eyes purposely avoiding the flippers. She was somewhat lost for words, unsure of what to say without hurting Lena’s feelings.

 

Lena’s face fell as she noticed the mermaid hesitate. “You don’t like it?”

 

Amélie shook her head and reached out to cup Lena’s cheek. “It’s not that I don’t _like_ it, Lena,” she started honestly, “It’s more that I’m a little confused,” she finished cautiously.

 

When Lena tilted her head slightly, she prodded further. “What exactly is this for? Why all of this,” she gestured down towards her bright outfit.

 

Lena shrugged and looked down at her feet. Before Amélie could ask, she mumbled. “I wanted to look more like a mermaid… I don’t have a tail and when I’m in the water, I just look like some weird hybrid.”

 

Amélie’s gaze softened and she pulled Lena in to her chest. “Foolish girl,” she murmured softly, patting down the bright light from her eyes, “you are beautiful in your own way.”

 

Lena grumbled but nuzzled further into Amélie’s chest. After a few moments of swaying together, Amélie pulled away and reached down to grasp Lena’s hand.

 

“Ready to go, _ch_ _é_ _rie_?”

 

Lena rubbed at her eye, confused. “Shouldn't I take all this off first?”

 

“ _Non_ ,” Amélie squeezed her hand reassuringly, “you put a lot of effort into this, I’m proud of you,” she smiled.

 

Lena’s heart swelled and she puffed out her chest. A big grin plastered over her face as she marched them both out of the room, lifting her legs in exaggerated steps. “I’ll make you the proudest bondmate wife, I promise!”

 

They made their way off the ship, Lena proudly leading and still holding Amélie’s hand. She seemed oblivious to the weird looks and shocked stares from her crew mates, instead opting to glance back at Amélie with a smile on her face.

 

As they stepped off the ship, Amélie could have sworn she’d heard Angela incredulously whisper “ _i_ _s that my makeup_?” before they got too out of earshot.

 

Once at the beach, Lena had a harder time walking over the white sand in her flippers. Amélie took pity, pulling Lena up by the arm to land on her back. Lena giggled and immediately wrapped her arms around the mermaid’s neck, letting Amélie effortlessly carry her the rest of the way.

 

Lena slid from Amélie’s back at their old cave’s entrance, quickly gaining her footing and taking hold of the mermaid’s hand. They walked- or rather _Am_ _é_ _lie_ walked, and Lena _march-schlapped_ her way in through the mouth of the cave.

 

Pink and green lights bled over the walls as Sombra came into view. Her hand was half raised as if to give a wave before she froze, eyes falling on Lena’s garb. She blinked rapidly, wondering if what she saw was real.

 

A quick glance over to Satya confirmed her thoughts. Her normally calm and collected bondmate was staring in alarm at Lena’s attire.

 

Amélie glared at the both of them, as if daring one of them to insult Lena’s outfit.

 

Whether Sombra noticed the glowering look from Amélie or not, she definitely had questions about Lena’s choice of clothing.

 

“What the fuck is _that_ ,” she squinted, trying to take in Lena’s costume.

 

“ _Sombra,”_ Amélie growled in warning, “ _do_ _not_.”

 

Sombra frowned, gesturing at Lena. “Amé, she needs to at least _look_ kinda scary. Right now she just looks like a clown. Let me help.”

 

Lena stood awkwardly as Sombra circled her, finger tapping her chin as she looked Lena up and down.

 

Sombra came to a stop in front of Lena and glanced up at her face. “Keep the hair and lipstick, _querida_ , we can work with those.” She flicked the ball of light hanging from Lena’s head with a smirk, “the antenna is cute,” she crouched down to get a better look of the large blue flippers on Lena’s feet, reaching out to touch the ends. “...could I have these?”

 

Before she could reply, Satya swooped in and grabbed her bondmate by the ear.

 

Lena blinked confusedly and glanced over to Amélie, who gave her an amused look. They watched Sombra struggle against Satya, failing to push her off.

 

“Ow, hey!” Sombra whined as she got dragged away down the beach by an exasperated Satya. “Babe, listen, those funny shoes are cute! They’d look GREAT with your colours!”

 

After a few moments when the whining had died down, Lena looked over at Amélie and opened her mouth, only to have Amélie’s fingers cover her lips.

 

_“Non.”_

 


End file.
